LEGO
thumb|LogoLEGO (eigentlich LEGO Group) bezeichnet kleine Kunststoff-Steine mit hervorquellenden Noppen auf der Oberseite, sowie alle anderen Produkte, hergestellt von der LEGO Group. LEGO (dän.: „'''le'g go'dt“ = dt.: „Spiel gut“) war ursprünglich einfaches Holz, zu Bausteinen geschnitzt. Heute ist das berühmte Spielzeug weltweit bekannt. Geschichte Erfunden wurde das beliebte Spielzeug von Ole Kirk Christiansen, einem dänischen Tischlermeister. Damals allerdings war es noch aus Holz, nicht aus Plastik. Alles begann mit der Gründung der Firma 1932. Die Gründer waren Ole Kirk und sein Sohn Godtfred. Als man dann aber nach einem Firmennamen suchte, fand man keinen. Ole Kirk versprach dem Mitarbeiter eine Flasche Brombeerwein, der einen geeigneten Firmennamen findet. Letztendlich kam er selber auf den Name LEGO. Das Wort LEGO leitet sich vom dänischen "Leg Godt" =spiel gut ab Nachdem das Holz langweilig wurde, fertigte man einen neuen Legostein an, den Plastikstein. So setzte sich der neue Stein auch durch und kam 1949 auf den Markt. Die LEGO Handelsmarke Der Name der LEGO Group wurde zu einem Synonym für die Bausteine selber, so dass viele nur noch "LEGO" (als Sammelbezeichnung) oder "LEGOS" als Referenz zu den Bausteinen selber sagen. Manchmal auch zu anderen Plastiksteinen, welche die Originale nachahmen. Auch wenn die LEGO Group dies als Verwässerung ihrer Marke sieht. In den 1970er und 1980 Jahren enthielten die Kataloge deshalb einen Hinweis dazu mit folgendem Text: The word LEGO® is a brand name and is very special to all of us in the LEGO Group Companies. We would sincerely like your help in keeping it special. Please always refer to our bricks as 'LEGO Bricks or Toys' and not 'LEGOS.' By doing so, you will be helping to protect and preserve a brand of which we are very proud and that stands for quality the world over. Thank you! Susan Williams, Consumer Services. zu Deutsch: Das Wort LEGO® ist eine registrierte Handelsmarke, sehr speziell und uns hier bei der LEGO Group sehr wichtig. Wir brauchen eure Hilfe, dass dies auch so bleibt. Wenn ihr euch auf unsere Steine bezieht, tut dies bitte als 'LEGO Steine' oder 'LEGO Spielzeug' und nicht als 'LEGOS'. So helft ihr uns eine Marke zu schützen und zu bewahren, auf die wir alle stolz sind und welche für Qualität in der ganzen Welt steht. Danke! Susan Williams, Verbraucherservice. "Lego" wird offiziell in Großbuchstaben geschrieben. Die Firma besteht darauf um ihre Marke zu schützen. Das Wort LEGO wird außerdem als Adjektiv verwendet, wie z.B. "LEGO Set", "LEGO Produkte", "LEGO Universum", und so weiter. Obwohl solche Hersteller-Anweisungen oft als Einmischung in den Sprachgebrauch ignoriert werden, wird das Wort LEGO nicht nur als Nomen/Substantiv für die Steine genutzt, sondern auch für alle anderen selbst-verzahnenden Spielsteine. LEGO in Deutschland 1955 stelle LEGO auf der Spielwarenmesse in Nürnberg das erste mal aus. Die Händler waren der Meinung, dass ein ausländisches Spielzeug in Deutschland keine Chance hat. In dem Jahr starte LEGO auch die ersten Testverkäufe zu Weihnachten in Schleswig-Holstein und Hamburg. 1956 wurde die erste Handelsgesellschaft von LEGO in Deutschland gegründet - die LEGO Spielwaren GmbH. Dieses war die erste Handelsgesellschaft von LEGO überhaupt, die außerhalb von Dänemark gegründet wurde. Sitz der Firma war Hohenwestedt in Schleswig Holstein. 1963 wurde die Firma in LEGO GmbH umbenannt. und 1999 zog der Firmensitz dann nach München in Bayern. Typen Im Laufe der Zeit bildeten sich die verschiedensten Sorten von LEGO heraus. Jedoch sind von diesen 7 Typen nur noch 3 Arten, plus eine etwas geänderte Form eines Typs im Umlauf. LEGO System '''→ Hauptartikel: LEGO System LEGO System bezeichnet die uns bekannteste Form des LEGO. Sie hat eine einfache Form, jedoch gut detailliert. Normale LEGO-Modelle, die man im Laden bekommt sind „System - Modelle“. Bei ihnen liegt meistens eine oder mehrere Einzelfiguren bei, zum Beispiel irgendwelche Figuren, die auch in dem Film, Serie oder ähnlichem mitspielen. Die meisten der LEGO System – Artikel beruhen auf Filmen oder Kinderserien. Jedoch kommt es auch manchmal vor, dass sich die LEGO Group selber Geschichten ausdenkt, z.B. „Johny Thunder“. LEGO System existiert bis heute noch und ist wohl der erfolgreichste Typ aller Lego-Formen. Man erkennt es durch die auf den Sets angegebene Altersangaben, ab 5 Jahren. LEGO System wurde ursprünglich als dreidimensionale Marke geschützt, allerdings wurde die Marke gelöscht, da im Allgemeininteresse Formen vom Markenschutz freigehalten werden müssen. LEGO Duplo thumb|right|Das Logo von [[Duplo|LEGO Duplo]] → Hauptartikel: LEGO Duplo LEGO Duplo (lat. duplo = dt. doppelt) ist die zweite Form des Lego und ist heute noch im Umlauf. Es ist hauptsächlich für die Beschäftigung kleiner Kinder gedacht. Durch die enorme Größe sind die Teile für Kinder von 3 bis 5 Jahren (bis ca. 1997 schon ab 1½ Jahren) gedacht, da es unmöglich ist, dass ein solches Teil verschluckt wird. Das so genannte Duplo – System wurde erstmals 1969 eingeführt. Es ist äußerst praktisch, da es mit dem LEGO System – System kombinierbar ist. 2004 benannte man das Duplo in LEGO Explore um, jedoch war es unter dem Namen Duplo so bekannt geworden, dass sich niemand LEGO Explore merkte. Das extra Duplo-Logo ist ein roter Hase auf einem gelben Hintergrund LEGO Technic → Hauptartikel: LEGO Technic LEGO Technic bezeichnet ein äußerst raffiniertes System aus einzigartigen LEGO-Steinen. 1977 wurde das noch heute bekannte LEGO eingeführt. Das System zeichnet sich hauptsächlich durch seine vielen Zahnräder, Elektro-Zubehör und einige hundert neue, einzigartige Steine aus. So ist es mit dem einzigartigen LEGO möglich, Miniatur-Autos zu bauen, die anschließend durch eine elektronische Steuerung zum Leben erwachen. LEGO ZNAP → Hauptartikel: LEGO ZNAP Das so genannte LEGO ZNAP bezeichnet eine veraltete Art von LEGO Technic. Es ist eine fast einzigartige LEGO-Form, die ursprünglich geschaffen wurde um ähnlichen Systemen den Krieg zu erklären. Allerdings konnte sich das LEGO nicht durchsetzen und somit verschwand es auch schon wieder nach kurzer Zeit aus den Marktregalen. LEGO Dacta → Hauptartikel: LEGO Dacta LEGO Magnetics → Hauptartikel: LEGO Magnetics LEGO Magneten Quellen * LEGO in der Datenbank der Wikipedia.de *Lego.com *Englisches Dokument (1) *Lego Markenrecht en:LEGO Kategorie:LEGO